


The Meaning of Christmas

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo asks Trowa what he thinks the meaning of Christmas is.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 23/24: The Meaning of Christmas

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as usual…though it is on my Christmas list…

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, humor, shounen ai

Pairings: 2+3, hinted 2+/x4 (~_^ maybe more…)

Rating: PG

Note: Well…just…ONE MORE DAY!!! *bounces excitedly* And I thought that I would like to put another of Trowa in here cuz well…let’s all face it he’s my fave! ~_^ Anyhoo, I got this while looking at the pressies my best friend had sent me *is bouncing impatiently to open them* Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Tro…can I pleeeeeeease open one of my presents?!” Duo whined pleadingly as he lay on the floor and stared at the large Christmas tree that had lots of presents underneath it.

 

“No Duo you can’t…you know we are waiting till tomorrow to open one,” Trowa replied patiently, smiling fondly as he read his book on the couch. He had been asked by Quatre to make sure that Duo didn’t do any snooping while he, Wufei, Heero, and Zechs did some last minute shopping. Since Trowa had been the only one of the group outside of Duo to finish his shopping, he had agreed happily.

 

Pouting, Duo came up and sat down next to Trowa, then lay out and put his head on Trowa’s lap. Looking down with a cocked eyebrow, Trowa received a soft smile from his braided friend. He grinned back and shook his head, then went back to reading, his hand running through the soft hair that was pillowed on his lap.

 

“Hey Tro…can I ask you something?” Duo asked quietly as he lay on his friend, gazing at the soft twinkling lights of the tree.

 

Nodding, Trowa put the book down after marking his spot then looked down at his friend. “Sure, what did you want to ask?” he asked softly, a gentle smile on his lips. Duo would always act rambunctious and non-serious around the others, but around Trowa, he would become more serious, almost as if he trusted Trowa to let him see his other side. Trowa himself found that he would open up more when they were alone and would often talk about many things. The only other one that they would both open up to like that was Quatre.

 

“What…do you find special about Christmas?” Duo asked softly as he shifted onto his back to look up at his friend solemnly.

 

Tilting his head thoughtfully, Trowa frowned slightly. His fingers ran through the semi-unraveled braid as he thought, then replied, “I guess I find being with my loved ones the thing that is most special to me during Christmas. I mean…I love the music and the lights and the decorations as much as anyone does. The presents are nice too,” he added with a chuckle. Duo grinned up at him as he waited for his friend to continue. Trowa looked up and sighed softly. “But being around the ones I care for most is what is most special to me….because I know that I won’t be alone,” he finished softly, his eyes sad. He blinked as he felt a gentle hand caress his face and looked down into Duo’s sympathetic eyes.

 

Duo smiled up at his friend, then leaned up and gently kissed his friend. They kissed lightly for a minute before Duo lay back down and smiled again up at Trowa. Trowa smiled back gently as he caressed his hand gently down the soft cheek before resuming his gentle running through the soft hair. “What about you, Duo?” he asked quietly.

 

Frowning slightly as he thought, Duo stared over at the tree again. “Would you believe the same as you?” he asked softly as he brought his eyes back up to lock with Trowa’s. Nodding, Trowa smiled gently and Duo smiled back. “I love being around all of you, especially you and Quatre. You all understand me and give me such wonderful light and warmth. I find I can’t leave it nor do I want to I guess,” he whispered softly.

 

Smiling again, Trowa leaned down and hugged Duo gently. “Don’t leave ever, Duo, because you give us such light and warmth as well,” he whispered softly. They hugged each other tightly and held each other until Quatre came home, having found the meaning of their Christmas within each other.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
